【合法权益】
by CytheriaDing
Summary: 【合法权益】所有的车
1. Chapter 1

【合法权益】短车01

尤长靖迷迷糊糊地想起，自己之前一直都好奇为什么性事会被叫做云雨之欢，却在此刻大彻大悟。在欲望炙烤的干涸土地上，云带来的雨是赏赐。激烈地亲吻着，湿滑的舌头互相追逐，摊开在口腔里翻滚不停。仿佛大餐，质感上佳，口味香甜，连呼吸交缠的气味都是前菜，尤长靖轻轻地把手放在林彦俊腰上，一点一点抚摸他的腰线，林彦俊发狠咬了他一口，扯着他的领子让他站起来。

终于身体全部贴近，炙烤的温度透过骨干衣衫互相交错摩擦，他们都从对方的腰线抚摸起，只是尤长靖双手停在了林彦俊后背，而林彦俊箍住了他的头。

右手插进绵软卷翘的发丝，一边揉捏一边拉扯，他修长的手指终于探到了质感上佳的草地，轻轻拂过有些痒。林彦俊伸手，想把柔软的草坪拉近一点，也想把他的香草奶油蛋糕拉进一点。左手扣住尤长靖的头，右手在他耳边轻轻摩挲，拇指摩挲过耳畔，食指和虎口组合成了小夹子夹在尤长靖耳垂上，来回蹂躏。

粗重的喘息声和闷在口腔里细细的呻吟声，在录音棚这种自带回响的空间里被放大，无限碰撞回他耳边。林彦俊恍惚间觉得他们似乎在唱二重唱。他们吻得太激烈，喘息太急要无法呼吸，林彦俊不介意溺死在这样的时刻，又觉得在正餐来临之前似乎不太值得。

突然尤长靖用力压向他，顺着力气把他压倒在地上，用一个极具侵略性的姿势骑在他身上，撤开了距离。林彦俊屈膝，把人夹在自己腰腹之间，微微蹭动，暗示性极强。这场景实在有点好笑，被所有人公认的Omega尤长靖居然把他这个大Alpha推倒在地，今天的人设怕是又垮了。

尤长靖看见林彦俊笑，也明白自己的动作很突兀，现在不上不下的样子更是有些喜感。推搡的动作是来自本能的冲动，他偶尔爆发的侵略性，都倾注在了林彦俊身上。事已至此，身体感受到的滚烫凸起也不是假的，那人好整以暇把手放在他胯间陪着暗示性动作起舞的样子真是太恨人了。

尤长靖咬着下嘴唇，也不知道下一步应该做什么，骑乘这个姿势放在录音室里也太羞耻了吧？下一次录音的时候岂不是要脑内重播？才不要吧…不过都到这一步，恐怕不论如何都是要不停重播了…

林彦俊按住他的胯骨，尤长靖能感觉到股沟处有个滚烫的东西一跳一跳，那热度直冲到他脸上，开着空调的夏日，他身上的汗水都要浸透T恤衫。说起这个，尤长靖低头看了看林彦俊他们两个人都穿着白T恤，这样贴在一起像是一体共生。

"尤长靖，你不太行哦。"林彦俊挑衅他，眸光正如他刚刚脑中所见一般忽明忽暗。

尤长靖不喜欢被挑衅，更不能被他说"不行"，这不管对哪个男人都是奇耻大辱，但他又实在没想要攻下林彦俊，左右为难之间灵感突现，伸手开始解林彦俊运动裤细绳。林彦俊眸色骤然暗下来，看着他的动作，这让他很是紧张，手有些发抖。捏紧了裤腰，把跳动勃发的欲望解脱出来，尤长靖咬紧了下唇，慢腾腾地把自己的裤链也拉开。

林彦俊盯着他低垂的睫毛，洁白而骨节分明的手，和皮肤上染起的红晕，发觉自己又跌进了一摊软绵绵的物件里无法翻身，他灵魂抽离，远远地观望，看着自己胸膛一起一伏喘粗气，看尤长靖轻轻地捏了他们两个人的欲望握在一起，柱头摩擦，湿滑液体交融，他难以用文字和语言去形容这种美妙的触感。

林彦俊伸手，握在尤长靖手外面，黏腻的拉扯让他们的骨节互相碰撞，这动作太让人沉迷，他们一直重复着这本来应该让人感到羞耻的动作，林彦俊耳膜鼓噪，四周又安静又有嗡嗡的吵闹声。

"林彦俊，"突然尤长靖叫他名字，在情迷意乱的气息里喘着。林彦俊疯狂迷恋他的声音，那是半承载空气半承载蜜糖的清亮嗓音，它多情缠绵如泣如诉，此刻喑哑叫他的名字，林彦俊不自觉抖了一下，低喘出声。

尤长靖被他压着肩膀低下头来，和他继续唇舌纠缠。太热了，太多感受密密麻麻到来，他春意盎然的梦里，这个人的眼睛，唇舌，身体的线条，此刻都成了真。不拥抱猜不到多想他，不做这个想不到多爱他。

爱意随着热流在身体里欢快攒动，借由唇舌的纠缠，身体的碰触和此刻浅浅的呻吟声传递给他。

情感终于得以迸发，尤长靖手上动作没有停，和林彦俊交握在一起的手上动作都有些急促，嘴唇却轻轻温柔地亲吻吸吮，溢出不自觉的轻喘。积累的快感要爆发，尤长靖喘不上气，擦过林彦俊嘴唇躲在他颈窝低低地呻吟。

林彦俊也判断不出来，是他们性器的摩擦还是尤长靖的声音把自己送到高潮。


	2. Chapter 2

【合法权益】长途车01

"你是真的很想我诶。"林彦俊低头，准确找到他唇瓣含住，"尤老师今天很热情哦。"他轻轻亲吻尤长靖嘴唇，用牙齿一点点啃咬，深夜里他们闭着眼睛什么都看不到，触感格外敏感。四条腿交缠，林彦俊不费力就把人压在自己身子底下。这感觉太美妙，骨骼嵌合，幅度刚好。尤长靖无意识的动作，都在轻轻碰触他的底线，静谧的夜晚里，可以互相拥抱亲吻，这无限接近爱情。

"我要来咯。"他在尤长靖耳边提醒他，"不要怕痛哦。"伸手探进睡衣里，将那人最近消瘦几分的身体探索一遍，触手生温皆是滑嫩触感。嘴唇从耳畔开始一点点亲吻，贴着下颌骨线条舔舐到锁骨，张开嘴咬几口，尤长靖脖子后仰轻轻求饶。

"林彦俊，"尤长靖小声喊他名字，在林彦俊折磨他乳首的时刻，"唔…"不再有语言，尤长靖伸手扣住了林彦俊脖子，林彦俊喜欢他的投入跟热情，吻着吻着笑出来。喷出的热气对敏感的人来说是种折磨，尤长靖用力掐了他一把。"你笑什么笑？"带着气声颤音的责怪，只会显得他更加软罢了。

林彦俊不是一个热爱口腹之欲的人，却很贪恋此刻舌尖的感受，滑嫩而热，带着心跳的微微颤动，尤长靖身体每一个部分都很适合一口咬下去，伸舌头慢慢舔。他盯着人看了半晌，低头去含住一边红豆，牙齿轻轻咬住根部，把红缨提起来，放在舌尖转圈，再用力压下去和舌头味蕾摩擦，小红豆像有生命一样抬着头逐渐胀大，轻轻摇摆像在求饶。

饶是不可能饶，不过放它休息一下，去尝尝别的罢了。

"林彦俊！"尤长靖提高音调喊他名字，使劲掐他小臂，那痛感刚好提升他自己身体的敏感度，尤长靖现在蹭来蹭去，他有点急不可耐。

林彦俊没回答，右手游走到他臀瓣，不轻不重揉捏，手感好熟悉，施虐欲生长，他伸手拍了两下，清脆的响声配着对方短促的尖叫，调子刚好。于是林彦俊调整节奏，揉几下再拍几下，微微颤动的臀瓣变得热起来，呻吟的调子也从痛的信号转为请求。请求进攻，请求占领。在这个时候，他最近爆棚的焦虑不安，都得到纾解解，尤长靖是他最好的抗焦虑药片。

自尾椎骨猛烈奔袭的快感让尤长靖突然呻吟出声，还没进入正题，他的身体已经开始预料后续给出反应。颤抖的臀瓣发痛，又痒，敏感得迎接林彦俊的揉捏。小小尤抬头，好奇地向前抵着林彦俊身体，一蹭一蹭似乎在发馋得流口水。林彦俊是他最温柔的城墙，也是他遇见过最凶悍的劫匪，被子覆盖的人落下一两滴汗水在他唇边，尤长靖悄悄伸出舌头去舔了舔，咸咸的。我居然会做这样的动作，他自我审视，只会让自己更意识到此刻的羞耻，我是真的疯了。

这时候林彦俊手指突然伸进甬道，尤长靖应着动作浑身僵硬，声音突然高了八度。

林彦俊来亲吻他，手上动作不停，尤长靖被快感激得浑身发抖，呜咽着。手指绝对不算粗粝，但那种异物入侵的感觉骚扰着肠道，唤醒身体深处沉睡的欲求，那团火慢慢烧起来，越来越让他难受。

"舌头伸出来，"林彦俊拍了一下他的屁股，尤长靖只能一句话一个动作，"乖。"林彦俊特别喜欢吸他的舌头，搅到天翻地覆，他再说不出话的时候林彦俊才会罢休。口舌翻搅配着后庭的入侵，这样的组合感受让尤长靖痛感和快感齐飞。他能感觉到自己口水顺着下巴流下来，但是有没办法闭上嘴巴，只能被吸住舌头呜咽着承受进攻。在尤长靖怀疑自己有可能要窒息的当口，林彦俊结束了扩张过程，把他的腿架在自己腰上，坐起来双肘支在他耳边，一双眼睛定定看着他。尤长靖看不清，却觉得那眼神狠狠扣进他心房。

痛感，异物感，不舒服的粘腻感，都不算什么，能看着这双眼睛，死一次也没关系。

"我真的来咯。"林彦俊挺直的鼻梁抵在他鼻尖，又用牙齿啃他下嘴唇，尤长靖被这句话的预告感羞到想把自己埋起来，用力甩头到另一边，恨恨地骂他。

"你怎么话这么多？"这种事情不需要预告的啊。

林彦俊记得自己第一次的时候沉默至极，都是尤长靖温柔又充满情欲的声音引领一切，没想到过了几年居然能把尤长靖说到脸红。不过这些都不如做正事重要，他将尤长靖双腿分开，开始享用他的大餐。

"尤老师今天好湿哦，"一边抽插一边逗他，林彦俊很久没有这样多乐趣了，"恩…夹这么紧哦？"温暖的肠壁夹道欢迎他，热烈地蠕动着回应，林彦俊感受着，那滋味像是被人拥抱着说上千遍情话。

"你…闭嘴，"尤长靖锤他，"接吻…都堵…不上你的…嘴吗？"林彦俊看准时间，更狠地顶了一下，尤长靖后仰脖颈声调拔高爆了粗口，"靠！林彦俊你要…要…要死吗？"

尤长靖的呼叫没有任何作用，他不受控制地抖起来，脚尖紧紧缩在一起，迎合对方猛烈的冲撞。这种被填充冲撞的快感太过于强烈，他根本来不及反应，一直被不停向床头顶。林彦俊真是个疯子，每一下凿得都极深，尤长靖大腿被他死死掐着，动弹不得。

"林彦俊，你轻一点…轻…恩轻一点啊。"他伸手去掐林彦俊的手臂，短短的指甲紧紧扣在紧绷的小臂肌肉上，不敢用力又无处释放这种强烈的感受，他被自己的左右摇摆折磨出一头汗。"靠…你倒是…轻一点啊！"

"讲脏话这个习惯不好，"林彦俊还在逗他，低头咬住了他一边乳首，尤长靖又一声粗口飚出来，"尤老师要为人师表，林主任现在要罚你。"

屁！

"你不要太过分!"尤长靖握拳去锤他胳膊，"啊啊啊啊啊啊…"连续被顶到敏感点，前胸乳首还被人叼在牙间不断摩擦，尤长靖被快感刺激，只能发出单音节。

"你这么想我，我要好好表现才是，"林彦俊来啃他锁骨，尤长靖想大骂他是不是大号金毛只会啃人，"今晚还有好长。"

我靠！

林彦俊今晚只用了一个姿势，翻来覆去重复抽插的动作，到最后尤长靖眼前都是白光，虚弱到要昏过去。他挺立的性器颤颤巍巍滴着水，可怜巴巴的样子，再也没办法释放，林彦俊握着他的性器轻轻抚慰，伸舌头来舔他流下的眼泪。

"尤老师累了吗？"林彦俊叼住他耳垂，尤长靖觉得经过今晚，自己耳朵可能要被咬掉了。"要下课吗？"

"要。"尤长靖哭腔求他，还讨好地去蹭他的脸，"老师要下课了，我们下课了，下次再说。"不约下次，林彦俊怕是还要继续发疯。

"好，我们今天下课。"林彦俊狠狠地顶了十几下之后，在他身上垮了下来，尤长靖伸手揉乱他的头发。"老师明天记得还有课。"

尤老师不管，尤老师要旷工了。


	3. Chapter 3

一点一点靠近的时候是真的很让人紧张，尤长靖不敢吞咽或是呼吸，等着林彦俊靠近他，他还握着林彦俊的手，有点抖。

终于轻轻碰到的时候，唇瓣是有点干燥的，互相摩擦的时候有点痒，尤长靖先张开嘴巴轻轻嘬一口林彦俊唇珠，在放开的时候感觉那人含住了自己下唇，向后抽离感受一点点脱离他唇舌的触感，尤长靖叹了一口气。

再接触的时候是湿热的，转了角度，尤长靖去含住他下唇，林彦俊抽了一口气，舌头溜出来划过他嘴唇，尤长靖用牙齿磨了一下那人下唇，松开之后承接舌尖触碰，两人互相试探斗争一段之后尤长靖投降，被拐带包裹进热吻里。

拉着林彦俊的手放在腰间，注意不要碰到他伤口，尤长靖抱住他脖子，贴他很近，有身体温热的触感。贴着唇线能感觉到林彦俊笑了，他两只手揉在尤长靖腰间，拉开他塞在裤腰的衣服，抽动衣料擦过身体，解放裸露的后腰皮肤。

"尤老师我们时间很紧。"林彦俊放开他的时候右手已经到他肩胛骨位置，左手滑到前腹来曲起手指攀爬到胸口，一路"走"过去，尤长靖腿很软。

"车子还有两小时到，给我一小时吃饭。"尤长靖低声喘着，伸手去磨蹭林彦俊耳垂，踮起脚用鼻子去蹭他鼻尖。

山中雨急，风声四起。

林彦俊这次真的换了姿势，尤长靖趴在枕头上，小腹不停摩擦在身下的枕头上的时候想。他在激烈的冲撞里微微出了神，思绪飘到远一点的地方，他问自己他们这算吵架了吗？这是要和好吗？好像还不赖，好像也不是很难，以前为什么那么难呢？果然是自己成长了吧？不会乱想了吧？表达出来之后好像自己心里的郁结也少了，林彦俊也很感动，以前自己在gin什么啊？

"专心一点。"林彦俊狠劲一冲，手拍在他屁股上，尤长靖跟着那噼啪的声响回了神，堆积的快感攀升，他绵长而婉转地叫了一声。林彦俊餍足得捏住他脖子上的嫩肉，来回揉，那痛感加一点点难以呼吸的窒息感，太合此刻的感受，尤长靖低头埋进枕头里给他捏，压抑的呻吟声落进枕头里，一颤一颤。

专心在身后的感受上，尤长靖没心思在意其他，他放松身体，轻轻哼着，音调出口像是此刻场景的背景乐，旖旎的瞬间成了永恒。林彦俊过一会给他翻了个身，尤长靖懒懒地躺在枕头上，腰底下柔软一片。腿被人举起来分开，林彦俊又来咬他的嘴唇，尤长靖也不抗拒，缱绻地回应他，骨头酥酥的，像要化在床铺里。

眼前枯草生花，是因为天空落的雨水倾盆。


	4. Chapter 4

林彦俊从脖子一侧吻到下巴，张开嘴去咬尤长靖的下巴，他想这么做很久了。果然像颗水煮蛋一样，带着柔韧的弹性和平滑的表层，他牙齿轻轻咬着尤长靖下巴，这个角度尤长靖唇角溢出的短促呼吸正好掠过脸颊，尤长靖突然有些急性子地低下头来，下巴挣脱开他的口舌禁锢，和他唇舌相接。

林彦俊无法抑制地燥热起来，他们本是相对而坐的姿势，尤长靖盘着腿，他伸手从脚腕摸起，一路向上揉捏他小腿，膝盖和大腿根。尤长靖双腿打颤，尾椎骨而上脊柱都在弹跳，肩膀抖一下，那种酥麻而痒的感觉促使他把腿放下，和林彦俊双腿交叉叠在一起，靠得更近。这样的姿势也很不舒服，林彦俊把他放躺在狭窄单人床大小的window seat上，脑后垫一个抱枕，尤长靖把腿曲起来，绕在林彦俊腰边。身下摆着的垫子两块中间有一道缝隙，躺下去的时候腰碰到冰冷的大理石，尤长靖皱着眉头唔了一声。

"怎样，"林彦俊放开他嘴唇，直起身来，手撑在他头两侧，"压到了吗？会痛吗？"尤长靖笑着摇头，脚腕在他腿侧蹭了两下，像在撒娇讨吻，林彦俊低下头去轻轻吻他，原来真的相爱的人发生关系的时候是这样的，不用猜疑不会沉默，不急不徐慢慢来。

尤长靖先林彦俊一步去撩他衣服，他膝盖蹭在林彦俊腰侧，一点一点去撩开他衣服下摆，手臂挂在林彦俊脖子上，他轻轻地十指分开慢慢游走在林彦俊后背上。这感觉真好，闭着眼睛接收到的阳光微亮，十指下的热度膨胀，骨节分明，裤腿落到大腿，膝盖摩擦的腰侧紧绷着，微微透汗。

这是他的林彦俊啊。

林彦俊感觉到尤长靖在蹭他腰，这种细微的，轻轻的撩拨让人无限心动。他撩开尤长靖衣服下摆，沿着下摆一直卷上去，放开他唇舌说："叼着。"尤长靖看了他一眼，反应过来要干什么，脸腾地红了，用脚趾头夹了一下他的腰。林彦俊不说话，靠近他，再靠近一点，低声重复，"叼着，张嘴。"尤长靖睫毛上下闪动几秒似乎在挣扎，犹豫地慢慢张开嘴，由下自上盯着他，终于叼住了衣服。"乖。"林彦俊亲吻他鼻尖，尤长靖斜他一眼。

这次好像和以往都不太一样，但林彦俊也说不上来到底哪里不一样，他似乎更加深入地迷茫着，更加彻底地失去了感知时间空间的能力，他所有的力气，都用来感受他们贴近的身体所激发的万般触感。尤长靖是比以前要再主动一些，他的强势被掩盖在日常卖萌撒娇装傻的外表之下，鲜少有人能感应到他强势独占的一面。但今天的尤长靖，会勾起腿来蹭他的腰和腿，会伸手捏他的脖子和耳垂，会把手指插进他发丝里揉动，还会挺起腰来配合他的动作。

等到真正进入的时候，二人都满足地低声呻吟，尤长靖伏在窗边，跪在地上，膝盖下垫了薄薄的毛毯，林彦俊也和他跪在毛毯上，双手扶住他的腰，动作太凶狠而不规律，尤长靖抓着窗台上的垫子，难以自制地短促呻吟。他仰起头来，窗帘边缘露出一点光亮，那道亮光随着窗帘飘动忽大忽小，似乎顺应着他的感受而变化。尤长靖伸手去，把手指放在阳光下，那热流潺潺流动，遍布全身，给他筋骨舒展开，他拉长脊椎向后伸展，迎合林彦俊的动作，像一只懒散的猫。

林彦俊把他这只手拉过来，扯住手腕向后拖，这样的动作让他们的结合更加深入，尤长靖抬头求饶，林彦俊置若罔闻。他抬起尤长靖手臂，从指尖开始轻轻地吻下去，密密麻麻地绕到手肘，咬他手肘处麻木的肌肉。

"啊…你不要因为那里不痛…就一直咬啦！"尤长靖跟他抗议，林彦俊更加用力，"诶！"虽然不痛但还是能感觉到别人在咬他，尤长靖很不爽。

"以后每天给我咬一下，"林彦俊放下他的手，放缓了动作，"不然我看到你都会不爽。"

"诶你这个人…啊！"尤长靖没了抗议的力气。

算了，等下再说。


End file.
